<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fourteen by Kryndiks1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429521">Fourteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryndiks1997/pseuds/Kryndiks1997'>Kryndiks1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryndiks1997/pseuds/Kryndiks1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mello survived on his own after he ran away from Wammy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let N be inheritor. He would be better than me and I… I am leaving. I will survive on my own. By my own rules. I am almost fifteen!” Mello remembered those words. He remembered how his voice was trembling and how his eyes were full with tears but there was no any other choice. Was it? He was only fourteen. A child. Not twenty as he was now or at least eighteen. He was fourteen but he knew he needed to leave.<br/>First he went to L’s grave and cried a lot. Alone. He was scared. He was not sure if he would survive outside Wammy and was terrified about what could happen to him. He needed strength and L was the only person Mello could ask strength from. He was his role model, his orientation in life and the reason why he needed to leave. Mello remembered the story of the famous serial killer, Beyond Birthday, who was a Wammy boy who ran away as well. But B was nineteen and Mello was just thirteen and a half a little boy. But it would be better for Near. For Mello. For both of them.<br/>After Mello stole a bike in a random parking lot and called in the cheapest hotel he could fine which would have allowed underage to rent a room. He spent almost all his pocket money on it. Mello was not very good at saving. But he needed a place to sleep and think about what he would do next. But he was not able to fall asleep. Mello was looking at a map of the world deciding where he would relocate. It was for the best. To start his own war against Kira. Away from others, away from Near. Mello chose LA and spent all the money which left on a taxi to the airport. He flew to the LA without ticket by hiding in the plain’s restroom.<br/>But then he arrived to LA. He still did not know what he would do next. Mello was stressed and he knew that adults and he wanted to be an adult take stress by drinking. Mello had last twenty bucks and a fake ID. Almost everyone in Wammy had fake ID’s. So he went to nearby bar and ordered whisky luckily barman was too indifferent about his work that he believed Mello’s ID and did not care about his youthful appearance. So Mello was able to get a shot. He ended a night in some random college girl’s flat, who was too drunk that Mello was underage. It was first time Mello did anything more than kissing and he lost his virginity much younger than he ever thought he would. But Mello needed to grow up as soon as possible and it was the only way he knew he could do it. He still was young and stupid and scared. On the next morning Mello woke up with a strong headache and guilt for his deeds. So he just ran out of the flat and never contacted that girl again. Although he thought she was quite beautiful.<br/>Several next years Mello spent living on streets stealing money and food or sometimes doing prostitution. Mello made some new friends, boys from underprivileged families most of whom were members of teen gangs. However, in the opposition to them Mello never worked on the adults and never begged because he thought it was bellow his limit. Although Mello did not find prostitution degrading there was some aspect in it which made Mello interested in such work. Most of his clients were adult criminals whom Mello was finding badass and it was mostly the only way he was having sex. He was too young to join some kink clubs as B did when he ran the same as Mello to LA. It was one of the reasons why Mello chose this city and he knew that B was feeling the same he was not ashamed of what he was doing he knew it is the only method to survive and sustain strength so he would be able to work on his mission later when he would more professional and older.<br/>The only bad thing in prostitution was the fear of getting infection so Mello had to save money to go to the doctor at least once six months for checks. There was also one more bad aspect in it. When Mello was fifteen one of his clients brought several friends and when Mello said that he was paid for one and that he does not do groups, he was beaten and raped. Mello of course tried to fight back but he was too week against four adult criminals. So he was beaten in the end to unconscious and left naked on the streets. Luckily after his friends found him and took him to emergency room. Mello never forgot that day and he often remembered his fear he had when he realized how lucky he was that perpetrators did not had weapons. He could be easily he killed. However, Mello still did not tell anyone that he was raped he told to the doctor he was beaten because of money.<br/>So when he was seventeen and just accepted to mafia and he had to kill his first victim, Mello did not feel scared and he did not have the feeling that committing a murder is wrong. He knew what he was doing. He made a long way from a child he was when he ran from Wammy. He had survived three years on his own and he was on a mission to catch Kira. So he just shot a gun and never looked back.<br/>And here he was. Lying in a couch in the small flat he owned hugging his lover and best friend Matt, who was sleeping near him. He was almost twenty. Survived six years. Became a small mafia leader and he had his main weapon and goal of so many years, Death Note, on his table. He did. He survived and he almost got his revenge. Mello was trembling unable to sleep. Matt felt that something is wrong and asked through sleep:” Mello are you ok?” “Of course I am. Go to sleep,” Mello replied. He wanted to look tough. Soon he finally fell asleep himself. However, he still noticed that Matt took his hand and was holding it until Mello relaxed. Matt understood him. He knew how much his friend survived. Survived on his own since he was fourteen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>